


Lukloe one-shots from heaven

by RonnieWriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, luka x chloe, lukaxchloe, lukloé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieWriting/pseuds/RonnieWriting
Summary: I wrote these with my fellow lukloe stan: lllluka we spammed a heap of prompts for one-shots so lets see if I can do them all justice





	Lukloe one-shots from heaven

“I’m just saying, it would be a nice idea to add some colour to your life. Too bad you’re sold on this shitty emo look” Chloe scoffs.  
Luka looked up from his freshly painted nails. “ Um, excuse you, I’m not an emo.”  
Chloe made a big show of rolling her eyes as she fished around her bag of nail polish. “ emo, goth, scene, freak, call yourself whatever you want, they’re all the sa-”  
“They’re not the same, chloe.” Luka waved his hands around, speeding up the drying process.  
“Shut up and do my nails now.” Chloe shoved the bottle of yellow polish into his hand and stuck her hand under his nose.  
After shaking the bottle, Luka grabbed her hand and started delicately painting her nails. Chloe noticed his expression go to a default as he honed all his focus on her hand. She held her breath in hope that he wouldn’t notice her getting instantly flustered.  
Luka looked up at her and smiled, proud of himself for ever bringing out such a side to this hostile girl he had grown to love.  
“Wow, maybe I’m not the one who should change colour schemes..” Luka muttered.  
“W-what the hell does that mean?!” Chloe shrieked. She was tempted to rip her hand from his but his grip tightened slightly.  
“You look good in red.” Luka giggled, her cheeks reddening even more.  
“Shut the fuck up, emo boy and paint my nails!”  
Luka smirked and looked back down at her hand. He smeared a line of yellow polish from her nail right down to her knuckle. “I’m not a goddamn emo.”


End file.
